


Obligatory Pony Short

by Jeanne160



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little thing I wrote a while ago and decided to post here. Poor Ice Wine can't get her balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Pony Short

**Author's Note:**

> The first OC is Ice Wine which is mine. The second is my friend's OC Eclipse, and is probably of no relation to anyone else's OC.

"I can do this. I can totally do this."  
"Just move one hoof, preferably the left, forward. Now, move the right one, no the other right one. Great, now you look like streched out garbage. Move your left leg, the back one. Now the back right leg. Now try to do it smoothly."  
"Agg!"  
"Why did you fall?"  
"I started thinking."  
He groans in annoyance and I can only give him a sheepish grin.  
"Why are you so bad at this?"  
"I was only turned into a pony this morning."  
"And was turned into one forty minutes ago."  
"Yeah, but you're smarter than me."  
"I'm going to go have Apple Jack buck some apples in my face," He says as he walks away.  
"Hey wait!" I called and running after him, almost falling over every few steps.


End file.
